Darkest Fears
by icelandicc
Summary: Fear clutched at his heart, but instead of lessening with each enemy that fell, it only tightened its grip. {Riku-centric}


Riku was already breathing hard, and the angrily whinnying Pegaslick surrounding him weren't helping. Finding this musical score was proving to be a more difficult task then he'd imagined.

"Looks like we're in a bit of a spot…" he puffed to Komory Bat, who was hovering beside him. The Dream Eater squeaked in response before sending out another blast of supersonic waves. A Pegaslick neighed and slapped the bat out of the air with its tail.

Riku was losing. The Nightmares had worn him down, and he was badly beaten from some previous fights with a few Thunderaffes. He'd been hoping to find somewhere to switch out his magic and heal himself, but he kept running into more and more Nightmares. Komory Bat was flapping feebly, trying to keep itself in the air. One wing was bent at an awkward angle after that hit it had taken.

He'd been hesitating to Link with Komory Bat after what had happened in Prankster's Paradise. Char Clawbster had taken all of his strength and then some to defeat, and he'd been forced to resort to desperate measures. When Linking with dark-based Spirits, Riku relied solely on the Dream Eaters' feral instincts, and his actions gradually grew more reckless the longer he stayed Linked.

Riku hissed as a Pegaslick lashed out with a sudden Sparkga. He raised a dark barrier, but his actions had grown sluggish as his speed decreased, and the light magic hit him dead on.

Fine… Riku clenched his teeth.

"Dream Link!" Komory Bat chattered excitedly as it was absorbed into Riku, flapping its wings, which were now enveloped in a black aura.

Riku felt an adrenaline rush coming on as darkness pulsed through his body. His fingertips grew hot, and he winced as the dark energy tore through his skin, forming long, jagged claws. His feet grew heavier, and upon looking down, he saw that two more sets of dark claws had spilt his shoes.

Channeling the darkness through his arms and legs to newly formed claws, Riku sliced the nearest Pegaslick to ribbons. The Link Style was already beginning to affect him, and he struggled to maintain his sense of self against the violent urges that licked at the corners of his mind.

As more and more Pegaslick closed in, Riku's fear intensified tenfold. His blood was hot and his heart was racing furiously. Like a cornered animal, Riku struck out viciously, ripping through Pegaslick like they were nothing.

"Out of my WAY!" he snarled, slashing another Pegaslick on the flank, causing it to release a panicked shriek. Several other Pegaslick, after seeing their wounded comrade, snorted madly and rushed the silveret, bodies glowing with light magic.

At this point Riku'd completely lost himself to the Link Style, and slammed the Pegaslick into the ground in a fit of rage induced strength.

The two remaining Pegaslick nickered fearfully and sped off, wings beating fiercely in an attempt to put as much distance between themselves and Riku as possible.

Riku had hardly even noticed that they'd left, growling savagely and whipping from side to side, looking for something else to shred. He flexed his claws, digging them into the ground and tearing at the grass.

Komory Bat looked on from within Riku's mind, before forcibly separating itself from him, concerned for its master. The bat fluttered nervously next to Riku, who'd collapsed in a heap after the Dream Eater's energy had left him.

Dream Pieces were scattered across the ground, and no Nightmares were left in sight.

Riku woke up in stages. He was barely conscious for the most part; unmoving, eyes closed, taking in air in shuddering gasps. When he finally did open his eyes, they were cloudy and unfocused.

"Unngh…" he groaned, pushing himself up on his elbows. He surveyed the area, vision blurry.

"Dream… Pieces?" Riku was suddenly wide awake. Despite his fatigue, he managed to stand, albeit a bit wobbly. He gazed down at his hands, seeing blood crusted under his fingernails. His fingers stung madly.

"W-why-" Memories rushed back into place and Riku clutched his head

"Oh…" he mumbled, easing himself back onto the ground. Komory Bat chirped worriedly and landed next to its master, nudging his arm with its wingtip.

"Thanks little guy…" Riku pat its head affectionately. The Spirit squeaked and nuzzled itself against Riku. The two lay there for a little longer…


End file.
